Rare Ltd.
Rare Ltd., es una empresa inglesa que desarrolla juegos para videoconsola. Fue fundada en 1983 por los hermanos Tim y Chris Stamper. Rare trabajó durante muchos años como second-party para Nintendo, pero en 2002 fue adquirida por la empresa estadounidense Microsoft. La empresa Nació en 1983 como Ashby Computer Graphics. Bajo el nombre (en realidad, un seudónimo) de Ultimate Play The Game, desarrolló para plataformas de 8 bits como ZX Spectrum y Commodore 64, hasta que la marca fue vendida a U.S. Gold en 1985. En los tiempos que Rare se llamaba Ultimate Play The Game, era reconocido por sus juegos arcade y por su impresionante (para ese tiempo) perspectiva isométrica que incluyó en sus juegos. Los juegos desarrollados por Rare siempre utilizaron los últimos recursos gráficos disponíbles en su época. Una de las series más aclamadas de la empresa fue Donkey Kong Country, de Super Nintendo, debido al uso de gráficos 3D en una plataforma 2D. Mientras, el mayor éxito de la empresa fue el juego GoldenEye 007, de Nintendo 64, revolucionario en la época, trayendo el concepto de un nuevo concepto en juegos en primera persona. Algunos miembros que trabajaran como piezas-clave en los proyectos de GoldenEye y Perfect Dark dejaron Rare en 1998 para fundar su propia empresa, la Free Radical Design. En septiembre de 2002 los hermanos Stamper vendieron el 51% de las acciones de la empresa a Microsoft, por la suma de 375 millones de dólares. En seguida, Nintendo vendió su porcentaje (49%) de las acciones que poseía. Rare pasó entonces a desarrollar juegos exclusivamente para las consolas de Microsoft. Entre 2000 y el final de la venta de Rare a Microsoft más de 50 empleados dejaron la empresa. Otros 30 abandonaron sus empleos poco tiempo después. El primer juego de Rare para Xbox, Grabbed by the Ghoulies, fue un fracaso de ventas. En julio de 2005 Rare confirmó que desarrollara juegos para la nueva videoconsola portátil de Nintendo, Nintendo DS. Ya que Microsoft no tiene rivalidad con Nintendo en portátiles. Lista de juegos Esta lista parcial de juegos creados por Rare usa el siguiente formato: :nombre del juego (consola) - productor Donde nombre del juego corresponde al título original del juego, consola es la plataforma donde el juego funciona y productor se refiere al nombre de la empresa que lo publicó. Años 1980 1983 *''Jetpac'' (ZX Spectrum, BBC, Vic 20) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Atic Atac'' (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game *''PSSST'' (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Tranz Am'' (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Cookie'' (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Lunar Jetman'' (ZX Spectrum, BBC) - Ultimate Play The Game 1984 *''Sabre Wulf'' (ZX Spectrum, C64, Amstrad, BBC) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Knight Lore'' (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, BBC, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game *''The Staff of Karnath'' (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Underwurlde'' (ZX Spectrum, C64) - Ultimate Play The Game 1985 *''Alien 8'' (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, BBC, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Entombed'' (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Blackwyche'' (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Nightshade'' (ZX Spectrum, C64, Amstrad, BBC, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Pentagram'' (ZX Spectrum, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game 1986 *''Outlaws'' (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Cosmic Battlezones'' (BBC) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Cyberun'' (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Dragonskulle'' (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Gunfright'' (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Imhotep'' (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game 1987 *''Martianoids'' (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Bubbler'' (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad) - Ultimate Play The Game *''Slalom'' (NES) - Nintendo 1988 *''The Collected Works'' (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game *''R.C. Pro-Am'' (NES) - Nintendo *''Wheel of Fortune'' (NES) - GameTek *''Jeopardy!'' (NES) - GameTek *''Anticipation'' (NES) - Nintendo 1989 *''Marble Madness'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''World Games'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''WWF Wrestlemania'' (NES) - Acclaim *''Sesame Street 123'' (NES) - Hi Tech *''John Elway’s Quarterback'' (NES) - Tradewest *''California Games'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''Taboo'' (NES) - Tradewest *''Wizards & Warriors'' (NES) - Acclaim *''Sesame Street ABC'' (NES) - Hi Tech *''Hollywood Squares'' (NES) - Gametek *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (NES) - LJN *''Jordan vs. Bird: One on One'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''Cobra Triangle'' (NES) - Nintendo *''Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II'' (NES) - Acclaim *''Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition'' (NES) - Gametek *''Jeopardy! Junior Edition'' (NES) - Gametek *''Silent Service'' (NES) - Ultra Games Años 1990 1990 *''Double Dare'' (NES) - GameTek *''Wheel of Fortune Family Edition'' (NES) - GameTek *''Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Edition'' (NES) - GameTek *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (Game Boy) - LJN *''Captain Skyhawk'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''Pin Bot'' (NES) - Nintendo *''Snake Rattle 'n' Roll'' (NES) - Nintendo *''Super Off Road'' (NES) - Tradewest *''Wizards & Warriors X: Fortress of Fear'' (Game Boy) - Acclaim *''Narc'' (NES) - Acclaim *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (NES) - LJN *''Super Glove Ball'' (NES) - Mattel *''Cabal'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''Time Lord'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''Arch Rivals'' (NES) - Acclaim *''WWF Wrestlemania Challenge'' (NES) - LJN *''Solar Jetman'' (NES) - Tradewest 1991 *''Digger T. Rock'' (NES) - Milton Bradley *''WWF Superstars'' (Game Boy) - LJN *''Battletoads'' (NES, Game Boy) - Tradewest *''Beetlejuice'' (NES) - LJN *''Super R.C. Pro-Am'' (Game Boy) - Nintendo *''High Speed'' (NES) - Tradewest *''Sneaky Snakes(Game Boy) - Tradewest *Sesame Street ABC & 123'' (NES) - Hi Tech *''Pirates!'' (NES) - Ultra Games 1992 *''Wizards & Warriors III: Visions of Power'' (NES) - Acclaim *''Beetlejuice'' (Game Boy) - LJN *''Indy Heat'' (NES) - Tradewest *''R.C. Pro-Am II'' (NES) - Tradewest *''Championship Pro-Am'' (Mega Drive) - Tradewest 1993 *''Battletoads'' (Mega Drive, Game Gear) - Tradewest *''Battletoads / Double Dragon'' (NES, SNES, Mega Drive, Game Boy) - Tradewest *''Battletoads in Ragnarok’s World'' (Game Boy) - Tradewest *''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' (SNES) - Tradewest *''X The Ball'' (Arcade) - Capcom/Brent Walker/tecmo *''Snake Rattle 'n' Roll'' (Mega Drive) - Sega/Tradewest 1994 *''Monster Max'' (Game Boy) - Titus *''Super Battletoads'' (Arcade) - Electronic Arts *''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) - Nintendo *''Killer Instinct'' (Arcade) - Midway 1995 *''Donkey Kong Land'' (Game Boy) - Nintendo *''Killer Instinct'' (SNES, Game Boy) - Nintendo *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest'' (SNES) - Nintendo 1996 *''Killer Instinct 2'' (Arcade) - Midway *''Ken Griffey Jr's Winning Run'' (SNES) - Nintendo *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (Game Boy) - Nintendo *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (SNES) - Nintendo *''Killer Instinct Gold'' (N64) - Nintendo 1997 *''Blast Corps'' (N64) - Nintendo *''GoldenEye 007'' (N64) - Nintendo *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (Game Boy) - Nintendo *''Diddy Kong Racing'' (N64) - Rare 1998 *''Banjo-Kazooie'' (N64) - Nintendo 1999 *''Conker's Pocket Tales'' (GBC) - Nintendo *''Jet Force Gemini'' (N64) - Rare *''Donkey Kong 64'' (N64) - Nintendo *''Mickey’s Racing Adventure'' (GBC) - Nintendo Años 2000 2000 *''Perfect Dark'' (N64, GBC) - Nintendo *''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBC) - Nintendo *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (N64) - Nintendo *''Banjo-Tooie'' (N64) - Nintendo *''Donkey Kong GB: Dixie and Kiddy Kong'' (GBC) - Nintendo (Japan-only colorized Donkey Kong Land III) 2001 *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (GBC) - Nintendo *''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' (N64) - Rare 2002 *''Star Fox Adventures'' (GameCube) - Nintendo 2003 *''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) - Nintendo *''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' (GBA) - THQ *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' (Xbox) - Microsoft 2004 *''Sabré Wulf'' (GBA) - THQ *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (GBA) - Nintendo *''It's Mr. Pants'' (GBA) - THQ 2005 *''Banjo-Pilot'' (GBA) - THQ *''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' (Xbox) - Microsoft *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (Game Boy Advance) - Nintendo (TBA) *''Perfect Dark Zero'' (Xbox 360) - Microsoft (esperado para el lanzamiento de la consola en 2005, fue originalmente planeado para la Nintendo GameCube y la Xbox) *''Kameo: Elements of Power'' (Xbox 360) - Microsoft (esperado para el lanzamiento de la consola en 2005, fue originalmente planeado para la Nintendo GameCube y la Xbox) 2006 *''Viva Piñata'' (Xbox 360) - Microsoft En desarrollo *''Banjo-Kazooie 3'' (Xbox 360) *''Viva Piñata'' (Nintendo DS) *Una continuación para Xbox 360 de Perfect Dark Zero (Xbox 360) o de Perfect Dark (N64). *Un proyecto secreto para Nintendo DS (Nintendo DS) - Indefinido (TBA) Enlaces externos *Página web oficial *El mayor fansite en castellano de Rare Categoría:Compañías de Reino Unido